Twins stick together
by jacquisup
Summary: Harry has a twin brother and get along pretty good. With Voldemort back their going to have to work together. What will happen when Dumbledore finds out he picked the wrong twin? Will they still stick together, or will they split up?
1. Chapter 1

6/12/18-9/28/18

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Gryffindor common room talking about Defense Against the Dark Arts and their Professor.

"Please Harry, Umbridge is doing _awful_!" said Hermione begging him.

She and his best friend Ron were trying to get him to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Why me? Why not Matt? He's the boy-who-lived, not me." he said crossing his arms.

"Because we all know that you're the best at DADA in our year! Think about it mate, who's the one that saved the sorcerer's stone?" Ron said.

He sighed, "Me."

"Who saved Ginny, killed the basilisk, is a Parselmouth, knows who you-know-who is?"

"Me."

"Who can fight over a hundred dementors at once?"

"Me."

"Who fought him and won the triwizard cup?"

"Me."

"So who do you think would be a better team leader? You, or Matt?" said Ron.

"Alright, alright I serenade! You win."

Ron and Hermione smiled.

So he took out the Marauder's map and looked for a place.

"BINGO! The room of requirements!" Harry said.

"Now all we need to do is get some people to agree with us." Hermione said.

While they figured out who to call they thought about where to meet when they told them the idea.

"How about fourth years to seventh years of Gryffindor, Hufflpuff and Ravenclaw?" Harry said.

"Sounds good. What about the leader?" Ron said.

"I'm saying it should be Harry. He _is_ the best one at it and who will be teaching us if they agree." Hermione said.

Ron nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we've got houses, what for and the leader and teacher. All that's left is a name." Harry said.

They thought about it for a while and then Hermione came up with something.

"What about Dumbledore's Army? He leads the Order after all."

The other two thought for a second and nodded.

"Alright. Now when should we tell them and when to meet?" Harry said.

"Tomorrow we tell them and meet up on Saturday since it's a Hogsmead weekend." Hermione said.

"Alright." Harry said while Ron nodded.

The next day during free time they told people about meeting them at Hog's Head at twelve tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day people they trusted went to Hog's Head, including Matt.

"Alright, we all know that Umbridge is an awful Professor. So we need a good teacher, and we know who it could be." Hermione said.

"Yeah, it can be Matt. He is the boy-who-lived." someone said.

After hearing that Harry made a fist in both hands and clenched his teeth.

"No! The best one in Defense Against the Dark Arts is me! You all know that!" he yelled.

Everyone just stared at him surprised.

"CAN _MATT_ MAKE A PATRONUS? DID _MATT_ SAVE THE SORCERERS STONE? DID _MATT_ KILL THE BASILISK? DID _MATT_ USE THE SWORD OF GRYFFINDOR? DID _MATT_ FIGHT OFF OVER A HUNDRED DEMENTORS AT ONCE THIRD YEAR? DID _MATT_ HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE TRIWIZARD CUP, FIGHT VOLDEMORT AND FIND OUT YOU HAVE THE SAME CORE? NO! I DON'T CARE IF HE _IS_ THE BOY-WHO-LIVED! _I'M_ THE ONE THAT'S DONE IT ALL!" Harry yelled.

Everyone was silent.

"You can make a patronus?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I can. Same one as my dad actually. And let me tell ya, it's not easy!"

"Harry calm down." said Ron.

After hearing that everyone, even Matt signed the paper.

A week later he was telling them about the stunning spell and was about to have Hermione aim for him.

 _"Stupefy!"_ she said.

But Harry hit it and it went back at her.

As the time went on they were doing pretty good. The day before Christmas vacation Harry and Matt were going to duel each other.

"Ready?" Harry said.

Everyone was curious about who would win. Most of them had a feeling Harry was going to win.

"Ready." Matt said.

 _"Stupefy!"_ Matt yelled.

 _"Rictusempra!"_ Harry yelled back.

Sure enough Matt was on his back. While they fought people were surprised at how much better at Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry is then anyone.

 _"Expelliamus!"_

After that Harry won.

"That's what you need to fight, strength, practice and focus." he said.

When they were done they split up and went to their common rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Before they knew it they were on their way home. When they got to the platform and saw their parents they said good bye to their friends and left.

"Hi mum, hi dad." said Harry.

"Hi you two, ready to go?" Lily said.

They nodded and left.

A few days later Harry was sitting there reading.

"Why are you reading like when we were little?" Matt said.

"I need a break from school things so why not read something from home. Why don't you? It will make your grades better instead of skipping homework and such." Harry said

"You're just jealous that I'm the boy-who-lived." Matt said.

"I am not! I don't care if you are or not! And at least _I_ pay attention in class." Harry snapped and slamming his book shut.

"And if it weren't for me would you be doing good at Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

James and Lily were standing there listening to what was going on.

" _I'm_ the leader of Dumbledore's Army, not _you_. Do you think it's easy to teach, do homework, quiditch practice, get no sleep, skip meals for homework on time, detention from doing something that you know you didn't, ignore when you're scar never stops burning and seeing things that have Voldemort doing something?"

James and Lily just stood there after hearing that.

"Harry, is that why you wake up out of nowhere screaming, with your hand on your forehead? And what do you mean by 'Dumbledore's Army?'" Lily asked.

Harry and Matt turned their heads and turned red.

"Umm,"

"I want the truth Harry."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"This year's Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is awful. And everyone knows I'm the best at it in the entire school. Ron and Hermione came up with the idea and wouldn't stop talking about what I've done since first year. And the way we tell them when I teach them is Hermione copied Voldemort's Dark Mark but with a coin that will glow bright."

James and Lily looked at each other and nodded.

"We need to go to Dumbledore." James said.

So without saying anything the four of them used the flew network and headed to Hogwarts and Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got there he saw the look on their face and didn't like it.

"Albus, something is going on with Harry." said James.

"What would that be?"

"Tell him." Lily said.

"All of it? Even what's going on with my friends?"

They both nodded.

He sighed, took a deep breath and started.

"This year's Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is awful. And everyone knows I'm the best at it in our year. Ron and Hermione came up with the idea of me teaching and wouldn't stop talking about what I've done since first year."

"Is that how some people are gone?"

He nodded.

"I'm the leader of Dumbledore's Army. I've already got a signature curse to."

"Which is?" Dumbledore said a little surprised.

"Expelliamus, I've known it since second year in the dueling club after Snape saying it. I know after hearing that the Death Eaters know it is and use it against me a lot but they all know how good I'm getting at dueling. Even Voldemort is having trouble these days." he said.

Then he remembered something.

"Then again Olivander said that my wand is his wand's brother because of the same core. Remus said I need to stop using it so much but everyone knows how hard it is to stop using your signature curse. I try, I really do, but it's hard to not use it."

"What's your wand?" Dumbledore asked curious.

"Holly, phoenix tail feather, 11 in. I know what Voldemort's wand is to, Mr. Olivander told me when we were getting our wands. Yew, Phoenix tail feather, 13 1/2 in."

He then showed it to him.

"Actually, the feather in your wand is from Fawkes."

They were all surprised when they found out.

"Anyway, what did you need to tell me? Or is what you said before all?"

"No, the other reason is because we're thinking that _Harry_ is the boy-who-lived, not Matt." said James.

The three of them were surprised.

"What do you mean? Matt's the boy-who-lived, not me." Harry said.

"Tell him the rest of what you said." Lily said.

He shut his eyes.

"I have to ignore when my scar never stops burning, seeing things that have Voldemort doing and hearing snakes say something like my second year."

Dumbledore was quiet for a few minutes.

"Maybe we should hear the prophecy again just to check? They're fifteen and have been doing things together every year." Lily said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Alright."

So he took out the memory of that day.

 _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ H

e looked at Matt.

"Harry," said Matt.

"Yeah?"

"We're both marked, but I don't have Parseltongue and you do. You have dreams about him and things that he's doing and I don't. I think, they have us backwards. I think _you're_ the one that has to take care of him. And didn't you say that you're scar hurts when he's close, when you have visions and are the best at DADA in our year. That was his best to."

He started to put things together.

Everyone was looking at him and listening to what he was muttering.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who thrice defined him, born as the seventh month dies, me, Matt and Neville. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, the scar we got before he was destroyed. But he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. He doesn't have love in him but I do. For neither can live while the other survives, one of us is gonna have to kill the other in the end."

It was starting to get to him and without knowing was rubbing his scar. Everyone was watching him do it. He had looked up things dark people do and had read about horcruxes. Then he saw what happened that night.

They were in their bed and Voldemort was aiming for the both of them at once. Then Harry had done something and when they were hit he was knocked out after tiredness after using so much magic and hit hard. But could remember seeing something gray flying away before he passed out.

He then remembered in the book that to make a horcrux you have to kill someone. And with a horcrux you can't die.

"Harry?" someone said.

He then snapped out of it.

"I figured it out." he said.

Everyone stared at him confused.

"Figured what out?" Matt asked.

"Everything, why my scar hurts, _why_ he came back and _how_ he could come back!"

Everyone stood there waiting.

"What is it?" James asked.

"He made horcruxes! More than one! He had to have read about them or something."

They were all staring at him in shock.

"Continue please." said Dumbledore.

"To make a horcrux you have to kill someone. Moaning Myrtle was killed by the basilisk when he had his diary so that's gotta be how he made it. And when I destroyed Tom Riddle's diary he freaked out after seeing me picking up the fang. When he tried to kill us but when I used some of my magic to protect us it backfired. When he was gone I was knocked out after using so much power at 1 and getting hit. Before I was unconscious I could see something grey flying out the window." he explained.

Dumbledore, Lily and James were speechless and figured out what happened.

"Albus, I think I'm right, but is Harry a horcrux when it backfired and why his scar hurts?" Lily said.

"Yes, he is one and I was wrong. Harry is the boy-who-lived after using that much power." Dumbledore said.

"We're sorry Matt but after figuring it out your brother is the boy-who-lived."

"That's OK Professor, he deserves it more than me."

The three of them smiled at him proudly. Harry was about to say something when his scar hurt more than usual and he was gone.

 _"What do you want Lucius? I don't have time for this! I need to come up with ways to get the prophecy." Voldemort snapped._

 _"I was just wondering if I could just focus on my family for a bit because Draco is home."_

 _Then Voldemort through the torture curse at him._

 _"No! I need help with figuring things out!"_

Then Harry came back and was getting looked at worried.

"Harry!" Lily then gave him a hug.

He looked up and when he was let go and tried to stand up but was dizzy. So Matt helped him sit down.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem." Matt said smiling.

"Well, this will be interesting. I was actually wrong. I'm sorry Harry." Dumbledore said.

"That's OK professor. How are people gonna react when they find out?"

"They will be surprised and confused. So get ready for the attention." He nodded.

When they were done with that they went home.

The next day,

 _Harry Potter, the real boy-who-lived_

 _It appears that after something happening at home Lily and James Potter took Matt and Harry to Dumbledore. After telling him what was happening Dumbledore figured out that the reason Harry was able to do things not many can do is because he had used a lot of power to protect them causing you-know-who to backfire._

As they read it Harry was thinking about what will happen when they get back to school.


	5. Chapter 5

Before they knew it they were back in school. When they got there people were staring at Harry. He just rolled his eyes and ignored them.

 _'This is going to take a little getting used to.'_ he thought.

While they were in the common room some of the people went quiet.

"Hey guys." said Harry.

"Hi Harry. How's it feel to know why you feel things that Matt doesn't?" Ron asked.

"Weird. I don't know how he can take it." he said.

"You'll get used to it." said Hermione.

The next day they were in the room of Requirements working on the patronus charm.

"In order to make a patronus you need a _happy_ , very _strong_ memory." he explained.

"Can we see yours?" Luna asked.

"Sure. It will probably help."

So he thought about his friends and the adventures they've had.

 _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Then a stag appeared and everyone was surprised at how strong it was. Matt was surprised at how much it looked like their dad.

"I thought about Ron and Hermione and all our adventures."

That hurt Matt hard, harder than when uncle Moony tried to teach them the patronus charm third year and only Harry could make one. Then he thought about mum, dad, uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot, not him at all. He wasn't thinking about when they were little before they started school in Hogwarts last time or this time either. While he thought about what he did to his older brother it got him to feel guilty about leaving him.

After ten years of protecting him in both the muggle and wizarding world he left him when they started school. If he hadn't gotten their uncles and made friends at Hogwarts who knows what would happen?

When they were done with today he was going to talk to him about something they lost in kindergarten. Their twin connect. The older they get the weaker it got and they couldn't use it at all now.

He stood there with his eyes watering for a second then came back.

So everyone started working on it. Ron had a dog, Hermione had an otter, Luna had a rabbit and Ginny had a horse.

While he walked around watching he was glad they were getting it. When they were done they all smiled.

"Nice job, it's not easy so it takes practice."

When they were done Matt stood there and waited.

While he did that he saw Harry talking to Ron and Hermione seeing them nod and leave.

When they were gone Harry looked at him then walked closer to him.

"Matt, you OK?" Harry asked.

Then Matt could feel the connection a little stronger but not strong enough to do anything. He could feel Harry being worried about him.

"Yeah, um Harry?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to apologize for leaving you when we were in school, especially when we got to Hogwarts."

Harry stood there in silence and shock.

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to try and get our connection back together this summer?"

He stood there and thought. When he left him it hurt but could tell he meant what he said. After making his decision he nodded.

"Yes, this summer and hopefully we can drive everyone insane during the summer and school. With Fred and George leaving school we need a fresh batch of headaches for everyone." he said smirking.

Matt smirked to and then gave each other a high five.

"Let's do it! Can't make it boring now can we?"

"No we can't."

After that they split up and Harry headed to Dumbledore's office as told.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Hi professor. So did you need something?"

"Yes, after you telling me about the connection I thought about you learning occlumency."

Harry had heard of it.

"Alright, with who?"

"Professor Snape."

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"I know you don't get along very well-"

"Professor, he _hates_ me!"

"Please Harry, just try." Dumbledore said.

He sighed, "Fine. But if he stops I blame you."

He nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day he was sitting in Snape's office waiting.

"In these lessons I will attempt to break into your mind. Prepare yourself, _legilimens!_ "

The next thing he knew he felt something in him. He tried the best he could but had trouble. A few hours later he was laying in bed with a big headache.

The next day he got a letter from his parents.

 _Dear Harry,_ _Professor Dumbledore told us about your lessons. Try the best you can. We know it's hard but if you get it Voldemort will have trouble tricking you. Try the best you can._ _Mum and dad._

He sighed and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Matt said.

They had been trying to get closer since that night.

"Just a letter from mum and dad saying Dumbledore told them about the lessons and they want me to try the best I can."

"How? Everyone knows Snape hates us, mostly you."

"He probably hates me the most because I look exactly like dad."

"Probably. But he needs to get it through his head, you are more like mum then dad."

"Whatever."

As the time went on Harry and Matt had been getting closer and closer. Slow but getting there. Harry wasn't doing very good at his lessons with Snape. One night he was sitting there working on Occlumency.

Harry wasn't doing very good.

"Again! _Legilimens!_ "

When he was hit by it he was trying the best he could. When Snape got out of him Harry was on the ground. As they worked on it he would be feeling pain.

A few hours later Snape was getting out of him and Harry was panting.

"Stop it!" he yelled.

"Is this what you call _control_?" Snape asked.

"We've been at it for hours if I could just rest-"

"The Dark Lord isn't resting. Control your emotions Potter, discipline your mind! _Legilimens!_ "

 _"Protengo!"_ Harry yelled at the same time.

Then he was in his mind.

 _James shouted, "Come on Moony, Padfoot. Snape! Expelliamus!" Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Nice one James." "Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand. Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained._

"Enough!"

Harry then fell on the chair.

"Enough. Your lessons are at an end. Get out."

Then Harry left and headed to the owlery. Wrote his parents and uncles an owl and went to the common room.

He told his friends and brother what happened. And they were a little nervous now that he stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day he was called to Dumbledore's office and saw his parents, Dumbledore and Snape.

"What do you need Professor?" he asked looking at his parents.

"Professor Snape said you saw one of his memories." said Dumbledore.

"It was an accident. I used the shield charm and it got me in there." he explained.

They nodded.

"Please Sev, he needs to be able to not get tricked." Lily said.

"I'm sorry Lily, he will keep doing it just like _him_." Snape said staring at James.

Lily, James and Dumbledore were upset.

"You realize if he gets tricked it's your fault Severus." Dumbledore said sternly.

He nodded.

"You may go Harry."

He nodded, said good bye to his parents and left.

When he got to the common room he saw his friends and brother looking at him.

"What did he want?" Ron asked.

"Just talking to Snape, mum and dad. Trying to talk him into teaching me again." They nodded.

"I'm guessing he said no, even for mum?" Matt said.

He nodded.

"Dumbledore said it will be his fault if I get tricked."

"It's his fault if it happens." Hermione said.

Ron and Matt nodded in agreement. Then after that they went to dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Sure enough they were at their OWLS and they were on history right now. A few minutes later Harry shut his eyes and felt his scar burning.

 _"I need that prophecy." said Voldemort._

 _"You'll have to kill me." Sirius said._

 _"Oh I will, but first you will fetch it for me. Crucio!"_

 _"Ahh!"_

 _He saw a picture of number ninety six._

He then woke up on the ground with his hand on his scar screaming. He looked up and saw people looking at him.

A few minutes later he was outside talking to a teacher.

"No I'm fine, I just think I've done everything I can."

His teacher nodded and took it. Then he went to talk to Sirius.

"Kreacher? Is Sirius there?" Harry asked.

"No master is gone." Kreacher said back.

Then he went to the common room and found his friends, Matt and his army.

"We need to go to the Department of Mysteries." he said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort is trying to get Sirius to get him the prophecy and torturing him now."

They looked at each other.

"What do we do?" Neville asked.

"We'll have to use the flew networks and get to the ministry." Harry said.

They nodded and headed to a room with the flied networks. So they went to Umbridge's room and took the flied powder.

"Department of Mysteries!" Harry yelled.

After that the others did the same thing.


	9. Chapter 9

When they got there it was quiet. Harry started going down counting.

"Ninety three, ninety four, ninety five."

He stopped when they got to ninety six.

"It should be here."

Then Neville called him.

"Harry, Matt I think you should come here."

They walked over and looked at the prophecy and the three of them saw Harry's name. Then Harry and Matt noticed the sound.

It was the prophecy that Dumbledore told them.

Harry picked it up and looked at it. Then they heard something.

"Well done Potter, now all you have to do is give it to me."

They turned around and saw Lucius and some other death eaters. They walked backwards and bumped into each other.

"Why would Voldemort want _me_ to come and get this?" he said then they heard someone laughing.

"He knows how to play. Ity, bitty baby _Potter_."

Neville recognized it.

"Bellatrix Lastrange."

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's Mum and dad?"

Neville made a fist and aimed for her but Harry put his hand in front of him. While the other death eaters headed for them Harry had them start throwing curses at them.

While they ran the death eaters suddenly appeared and took Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny around the necks with their wands in front of them. Harry and Matt looked around.

"I'll make it simple for you, give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die."

They looked at each other and nodded. Harry threw it and Matt caught it.

 _"Expelliamus!"_ Harry yelled.

Then Matt threw it back and he caught it. Harry dropped it on the ground on purpose and heard the death eaters let his friends go.

Sure enough The Order appeared and started dueling. The kids were hiding and Harry joined the order. Sirius and James dueled Bellatrix while Harry dueled Lucius.

 _'Be careful Harry.'_ Matt thought worried.

"Harry get the others and leave!" Sirius said.

But he ignored him.

Then Bellatrix yelled, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ at Sirius.

But before he got hit Harry yelled, _"Protego!"_ and hit her.

"Oh, didn't mean to do that. Well, um, one less death eater." he said when everyone stared at him.

The death eaters were surprised and just stared at him. Then they started dueling again. Lucius hit James with a bleeding curse and then saw the look on Harry's face and ran.

Harry left the room after Lucius got James. Then Lucius started getting out of the room and Harry ran after him.

"HARRY!" Sirius and James yelled together.

 _"CRUCIO!"_ he yelled and got him on the ground.

He held his hand out.

"You've got to _mean_ it Harry. He hurt him. He disservice's it."

Harry started to move his head.

"You know the spell, Harry."

Then he stopped and aimed his wand at Voldemort but he knocked out his wand.

"So _weak_."

Then out of nowhere Dumbledore appeared.

"Foolish of you to come here tonight Tom. The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone, and you, shall be dead."

A few seconds later they were dueling each other. Then Voldemort disappeared.

"Stay where you are Harry!" Dumbledore said.

Suddenly Harry felt something and went to the ground. Dumbledore knelt down next to him. Then he heard something coming from him.

"You've lost old man."

He started to see memories and pictures of things Voldemort had done. The Halloween night and his parents talking to him. Getting hit by him. Cedric being killed, the night he returned and Voldemort appearing. And seeing how much they're alike and a picture of him having his face.

"Look at me." Voldemort said.

"Harry, it _isn't_ how you are _alike_ , it's how you are _not_."

Harry laid there fighting the pictures and saw his friends and family and for the first time in ten years, Matt.

Matt noticed this and felt a mixture of worried and happy he was looking at him. Then they both felt their connection stronger.

While they did that James, Lily, Sirius and Remus could tell they were getting close to what they used to be. They knew they had a while to go but knew they were getting there. The four of them were thrilled, proud and relieved at the same time.

" _You're_ the weak one, and you'll never know love, or friendship. And I feel sorry for you."

Dumbledore heard and smiled a little. He then shut his eyes tightly and focused on the memories he had of his friends and family.

The day he met Ron and Hermione, all the fun he's had with them. And for the first time the fun he had with Matt. Finally Voldemort came out and stood in front of him.

"You're a fool Harry Potter, and you will lose, _everything_."

Then the ministry appeared and saw as Voldemort disappeared.

"He's back!" Fudge said.

He felt someone hold him and then saw nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was in the hospital wing and his parents, Matt, Remus and Sirius were sitting next to him.

"Is he gonna be OK mum?" Matt said.

"I hope so." she said.

"Don't worry, Harry's strong. He'll be fine." said Sirius.

A few hours later they heard Harry groan. Then Harry slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi." he said quietly.

Everyone sighed and smiled.

"You OK Harry?" Sirius asked.

He winced for a second after moving but nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not. We can tell by the look on your face you hurt." Matt said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Can you pass me my glasses please?"

So James gave them to him. Then Harry slowly tried to sit up. While he did that he winced hard and wasn't strong enough. So Lily helped him lay back down.

 _'Well, at least we're done with quiditch for the season already and won for the fifth time.'_ he thought.

"Finally up are we Potter?" Madam Pomfrey said.

He nodded.

"Yeah, how long have I been out?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"A few hours. You're scaring the entire school, well except Slytherin. Although, Snape does look a little worried." said Matt.

" _Snape_ is _worried_ about _me_?! That's a first."

"I know, he hates you more than he hates me. He started out to treat me bad, but not as bad as you."

"Thanks Matt, that's nice to remember." Harry said sarcastically.

"Sorry."

Everyone started laughing.

Harry was thinking about something.

"What's wrong pup?" Sirius asked.

"Just noticing a few things that are starting to make sense."

"With what?" Remus said.

"You're not gonna like this, but I've kept it quiet since year one."

Everyone was curious now. Especially the Marauders.

"The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

Everyone was surprised and some of them gasped.

"He said I could be great and Slytherin would help me on my way to greatness. And second year while I was talking to Dumbledore I talked to the hat and he said I would do well in Slytherin. At the end I was starting to figure out that I should be in Slytherin. But Dumbledore said it takes a true Gryffindor to get the sword out of the hat. Throughout the time I've noticed what a Slytherin I can be."

While he explained what had been going on the past five years everyone else was seeing it to.

"Wow, you really _are_ a Slytherin." Sirius said.

"More like a mixture of the four of them in my opinion." said Remus.

"He _did_ say I was difficult." Harry said smiling.

Everyone started laughing.

"How long did I take? Fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah, people were wondering how you were taking so long." said Matt.

"Well now you know."

After that Harry was getting tired so everyone left. He spent the night in the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey could keep an eye on him.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two weeks since the Department of Mysteries accident and the last day of school. After being tricked from Voldemort Dumbledore said he should try and get occlumency during the summer. Even though Voldemort won't try to get in him again.

Remus was pretty good at it so he said he would teach him.

Harry, Ron and Matt were in their dormitories packaging everything up.

"Let's hope next year nothing bad will happen." said Ron.

"I know, something crazy every year for five years is _way_ too much." Matt said.

"I hope we have a decent Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor next year. Now that he's back we need to learn how to protect ourselves." Harry said.

"Maybe you should offer the job for next year." Matt said smiling.

Ron burst out laughing.

"I don't know about that, how would a sixth year teacher other sixth and seventh years? And how would I be able to focus on my own class to go to?"

"You could at least let the DA get back together next year." Ron said.

"And maybe be the Professor when you get older. Remus was perfect when he was here." Matt said.

"You guys know I plan on being an Auror after school. A professor can be my backup job." he said.

Then they stood there for a minute and Harry thought of something.

"I wonder if Dumbledore is gonna figure out what his horcruxes are?"

"I don't know, we know what two of them are." Matt said.

"What are they?" Ron asked.

"Tom Riddle's diary and me. I was an accidental horcrux. He must have made more than two, if he made me one by accident he has to have made more than two." Harry explained while they were walking downstairs to the common room.

When they got down there they saw Hermione waiting for them then they headed downstairs for the end of the year feast. When they got there they sat down and waited. Dumbledore stood up and everyone went quiet.

"Before we begin the feast let's find out what house won this year. In fourth place, Ravenclaw with three hundred and forty four points. In third place, Hufflpuff with three hundred and ninety five points. In second place, Slytherin with four hundred and twenty six points. And in first place, with four hundred and sixty two points Gryffindor."

Everyone started clapping.

"And for the fifth year Gryffindor wins the quiditch cup."

Gryffindor clapped harder and some people were patting Harry on the back. Especially the other quiditch team.

After dinner everyone grabbed what they needed and headed to the train station. They said good bye to Hagrid and hopped on the train.

On the way home Harry and Ron played chess while Hermione read for a bit. When they got to Kings Cross they grabbed their things and looked for their parents.

"Harry, Matt, over here." someone said.

They looked behind themselves and saw their parents.

"See you guys later this summer." Harry said.

"Yeah, see you guys." Ron said.

When they got to their parents they said hello and then apparated home. Harry knew it was going to be a busy summer, but had his friends and family to help him.


End file.
